My Story
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Hermione is in love with Minerva and they seem to be making progress, but what happens when Minerva simply disappears?
1. Chapter 1

**February**

Hermione frown as she removed the envelope from Abban's leg. She turned the cream colored envelope over a heavy feeling of exasperation settling in her chest when she read the name of the addressee. "Not again," she muttered causing Abban to flutter his wings a bit.

"It's all right, Abban, I know its not your fault." She reached for the small box of treats she kept by the window. "Here you go." She petted his smooth feathers before sending him off to the owlery.

When he flew off she closed the window against the cool air and returned to her desk. She put the unopened envelope on top of the others. It was the fifth letter she'd send to Minerva that had been returned unopened.

"Where are you, Minerva?" She asked to the empty office.

There was rumbled from Godric's portrait, which sound a lot like _not your business_, that she chose to ignore. He was right of course it wasn't really her business where Minerva went. The Headmistress wasn't obligated to tell any one but her deputy when she absented herself from Hogwarts, and she didn't even have to tell them where she went or for how long. All of that was completely left to her discretion.

That didn't keep her from wondering though. It certainly didn't keep her from worrying about Minerva.

Pushing her chair back she left her office and maneuvered her way down the long corridors towards the deputy's office. She tapped lightly on the door knowing Professor's Flitwick possessed a keen sense of hearing.

"Come."

Hermione stepped through the door and approach the small man sitting at the desk. There was a mountain of papers, as tall as the man himself, at one corner of the dark desk.

"Morning, Professor."

He didn't look up at her but kept writing furiously on the parchment before him. "What can I do for you Hermione?" His tone was a bit tense. He obviously had his hands full.

"I know you're busy Filius, but I was wondering if you'd heard from Minerva?"

He looked up and took in Hermione's demeanor. She stood almost at attention, back straight hands firmly clasp in front of her. She looked serious. He put his quill down and gave her his full attention.

It was not the first time she had been in his office asking that very question. He answered her with as much tact as Minerva had asked him to have when discussing her whereabouts. "She send a note with the daily correspondence."

"How is she?"

"Well, as far as I can tell. Why is something wrong?"

Hermione's eyebrow rose a bit at that. Wrong? No nothing at all, if one didn't count the fact that the Headmistress of Hogwarts had simply disappeared from the school in the middle of term, and no one seemed to know where she was.

"None of my letters have reached her."

"I see."

Hermione pursed her lips at his neutral comment. "I thought perhaps you could include it the daily correspondence. That way I'd be sure it she received it."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but as I told you before Minerva left me with very clear instructions. The only things to be forwarded to her are her mail and my weekly reports, besides that I'm only meant to contact her in case of an emergency."

Filius watched the young woman's expression harden. "Yes, you've told me."

He nodded. "I'm afraid that if she doesn't want to be found, she wouldn't be."

That peaked Hermione's interest. If she didn't want to be found, why would Minerva not want to be found? She was about to ask Filius that, when she saw his expression darken before becoming a blank canvas ones more. She narrowed her eyes, trying to read him, and realized he hadn't meant to say that.

"We will just have to wait for her return."

"Right."

"Now if there's nothing else, I have quite a lot to do."

Hermione knew a dismissal when she heard one. "No, thank you for your help." She turned around and retraced her steps back to Gryffindor tower. She still had half of the fifth year essays left to mark.

[]

Hermione slammed her hand down hard on the table as she turned over yet another unopened letter. It was the third one she had sent since her conversation with Filius two weeks ago. Her other hand tightened around the letter crumbling it into a small ball as the back of her eyes began to sting. The situation was quickly becoming ridiculous.

She didn't know whether Minerva wanted to be found or not but it was obvious she didn't want to speak to her.

Not a word, in six weeks. She hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. Tears welled in her eyes. "Damn it." She tossed the crumbled letter across the room.

"Bad time?" Harry asked after he ducked the letter.

"Harry? What brings you here?" Hermione smiled despite the feeling of gloom. It had been over a month since she'd seen him.

Harry held up a small pink envelope. "Ginny told me to deliver this personally."

"What is it?"

"Very important." His tone was conspiratorial. "Lily's birthday party."

Hermione laughed, "So it is. One year already. Time flies, doesn't it?"

"You telling me? Sometimes I awake up in a panic, thinking I'm late for Transfiguration or worst Potions." He had meant the comment to be jovial but he notice Hermione's smile falter. "Something I said?"

Hermione shook her head. "'Course not."

"Not your day, ha?"

"Something like that." Hermione opened the envelope to keep her mood from darkening further. "The week after next?"

"Yeah, I told her would should have sent them out earlier but the kids keep her so busy. You know how it is."

Hermione closed her eyes briefly. "No I don't."

Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He had put his foot in, again. "Sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you."

She waved his apology away. "Tell Ginny I'll be there. It's high time I saw my goddaughter."

"Good. I'll see you next week then. I've got to run, I'm going to be late for work."

"See you, Harry."

She waved as he left her office. She looked at the closed door for a moment, before her gaze landed on the clock on the mantle. "Damn it." She was late herself. Grabbing her lesson notes, she headed to the Transfiguration classroom.

It was definitely not her day.

[]

The Friday following Harry's visit, Hermione found herself sitting on one of the beds in the hospital wing.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked as Poppy placed a smoking vile filled with god knew what potion on the table beside the bed.

"Yes."

Hermione pouted, "It's only a small burn nothing too serious. Silly really."

"It is not just a small burn, Hermione. Now drink up. I haven't got all day to sit with you."

Hermione drank the potion in one go, making her stomach protest. "Going somewhere?" Hermione asked as she noticed the small bag sitting on the healer's desk.

"Yes, to see another patient."

"Patient? Outside of Hogwarts?" She'd never known Poppy to make house calls to nonstudents.

The older woman nodded, "Minerva."

Hermione ears instantly perked up. "I didn't know she was ill."

Poppy scowled at her, "Where did you think she was, sabbatical?"

Hermione only shrugged used to Poppy's biting retorts, "No one said anything. I didn't know what to think."

"Yes, well… you know Minerva, she didn't want anyone to know."

She felt confused. "Why did you tell me?"

Poppy reached out immediately, "Keep that hand still or it'll take an eternity to heal."

Hermione placed her hand back in her lap. "Poppy, why did you tell me?"

The older woman sighed. "Someone had to, for her sake."

"Her sake?"

"You should go see her Hermione."

She lowered her gaze, not wanting Poppy to see the sadness in her eyes. "I don't think she wants to see me."

"I know she doesn't, but it's not good for her to be cooped up in that house all alone. She shouldn't be alone right now, despite what she might think."

"What house?"

Poppy put another small container on the table. "Her house. Now put this on your hand tonight and for heaven's sake do not let it get wet."

"Right." Hermione said hopping off the bed and taking the small container.

"Hermione," Poppy called her as she left, "go see her."

Hermione left without responding.

[]

Hermione mulled over Poppy's words all Saturday, and couldn't quite convince herself it was a good idea, but she decided on Sunday morning that she had nothing to lose by following Poppy's advice. If Minerva didn't answer her letter perhaps a visit was in order.

She left Hogwarts after breakfast, reapparated on the outskirts of Ballater. She was just on the east side of the Dee Bridge.

It took her a few seconds to focus again. Pulling her coat tighter around her body, Hermione stopped to take in the view of the village across the bridge. It was truly beautiful country, and she understand perfectly why Minerva loved to spend as much time there as possible. She'd always loved taking her time to smell the roses as it were when she visited, always opting to apparated on the bridge and walk through the village up to the end Monaltrie Close where Minerva's house stood.

The walk to Minerva's house was short, so twenty minutes after reapparating Hermione found herself walking up the drive towards the stone house. She rang the bell a good five times before Corc, Minerva's house elf, opened the door.

"Misses Hermione."

"Hello Corc, is Minerva in?"

He nodded, "Yes, but can't disturb Mistress. Not allow to see her you is."

"Poppy said I should come by, she sent me actually."

Corc seemed to think about it, "Misses Poppies send you?"

"Yes." Hermione answered and pulled her jacket tighter. "Can I come in, it's cold out here."

"You comes in. I tell Mistress you is here."

"Thanks," Hermione said as she went into the house. She put her jacket in the closet closest to the door, as she always did when she visited.

"Wait you there," Corc pointed to the sitting room. "I comes back."

"Right," Hermione said and she moved into the sitting room. She sat close to the fire trying to warm up.

A few minutes later Corc entered the room. "I is sorry, Misses Hermione, Mistress says you no see her."

"Did you tell her Poppy sent me?" Corc nodded. "She said no anyway."

"She tells me to tell you to leave."

Hermione swallow her disappointment. "Could you ask her again?"

The elf shook his head.

"No, I didn't think you would."

"I is sorry, Misses Hermione."

"Yes, Corc, so am I."

[]

When she got back to Hogwarts, Hermione locked herself in her rooms. She lit the fire to ward against the cold and grabbed the bottle of whiskey Minerva had given her for Christmas.

She'd wanted to keep it for a special occasion, after all it wasn't everyday one was given blue label fire whiskey. She'd wanted to share it with Minerva, but given the current state of their friendship that seemed less and less likely.

She poured herself a glass, and held it up watching the amber liquid change color as the light of the fire hit the glass. "Here's to you, Minerva." Her voice was filled with bitter emotions, but the whiskey went down cleanly burning only slightly.

Hermione coughed after drinking the entire contents of the glass in one go. "As good as you said it would be."

Tears filled her eyes quickly and then raced down her cheeks. She didn't even bother wiping them away. Seven weeks of emotions caught up with her and she drowned them all in the whiskey. "Stupid." She told herself. "Plain stupid, thinking you were more than just a colleague. Very stupid Hermione."

No more than an hour after opening the bottle, Hermione passed out on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks to all you who reviewed the first chapter, I hope this one is to your liking. Enjoy-xio_

**March**

Poppy walked into Hermione's rooms the next morning with a bit of apprehension. She had worried herself sick thinking that her advice to younger witch might not have been the most appropriate. Who was she to send Hermione into the lion's den, without any sort of protection?

She knew her fears had been correct when she saw Hermione sleeping haphazardly on the sofa, and the empty bottle on the table. "Not good."

She moved closer to Hermione, shaking her shoulders. "Hermione, wake up. Hermione."

Hermione slowly climbed back to consciousness. "What?"

"Hermione, its Poppy."

Hermione opened her eyes then closed them again as the light hit them head on. "What are you doing in here?"

Poppy frowned at her, "Checking in on you obviously, and good thing too."

"What?" Hermione asked opening her eyes fully.

Poppy held up the empty bottle and waved it in front of Hermione. "Bring back any memories?"

Hermione groaned. It did bring back memories, and not exactly good ones. Her mouth was really dry and she felt a migraine emerging out of the depth of her brain. "God."

"You do remember." Poppy said with a smile, making a mental note to give the professor a headache draught at breakfast.

"Unfortunately."

"Whatever possessed you, Hermione? You're not a big drinker if memory serves me right."

Hermione sat up and the room began to spin about her. She closed her eyes tight. "I'm going to be sick." She said before bolting to the bathroom.

When she returned to the sitting room, Poppy handed her a glass of water. "Drink it."

"I really don't…" Poppy raised an eyebrow, "…Drink it, got it."

"So?"

Hermione looked her and frowned, "So, what?"

"What possessed you?" Hermione's whole expression seemed to dim a bit. "No don't tell me, Minerva."

Hermione nodded, "Apparently I'm not allowed to see her."

Poppy huffed, "Oh this is just ridiculous. She is getting out of hand. She needs you there."

"No, Poppy, she doesn't. She doesn't need anyone."

Poppy walked closer to Hermione and grabbed her shoulders. "It's obvious she hurt you yesterday, but I need you to believe me Hermione, because no one knows better than I, she needs _you_."

Hermione shrug, "Yeah, well perhaps you should tell her that."

"I did, but she's as stubborn as ever."

Hermione smiled at that. "Yes, she is."

"Will you try again?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, Poppy. It's Monday, I'm hung over, and I've got to teach the first and third years today, so I can't think about her right now."

Poppy nodded. "All right. Take a shower and come down to breakfast, I'll have a draught for that headache waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Poppy nodded and left Hermione to get ready.

[]

Before Hermione knew it the week was gone and Saturday had arrived. She was glad to have that week behind her. It had been hectic to say the least, add to that her emotional state and well… she was happy to see it end. She woke early and stayed in her rooms, eating breakfast in bed as she caught up on her news.

After getting ready for the day she apparated to London to pick up Lily's birthday present, a mammoth size teddy bear from Harrods. With the present in hand she headed towards Notting Hill.

Ginny opened the door, little Lily on her hip. "You're early, really early. We've haven't done anything yet."

Hermione laughed at her friend's babbling. "Hello to you too Gin. Can I come in?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at herself. "Yeah, of course, sorry I'm just a bit tired. Albus and James refused to go to bed on time last night, and Lily decided to wake up at five this morning."

Hermione hung her coat up, and closed the door behind them. "It's fine, but if you're so tired why don't you go take a nap?"

"You are kidding. You can't nap with three kids under the age of five in the house."

"No I suppose not." Hermione said as she followed Ginny into the kitchen. "God this is a mess."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "I know."

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry. God, you must be stressed out. What's going on?" She put her present on the nearest clear surface.

"Nothing, it's just stupid. I told mom I wanted to plan Lily's party on my own. You know how she is with the grandkids. She wants to help but she ends up taking over and I just wanted to this on my own."

Hermione nodded in understand. "But now you can't."

"Well…no."

Hermione pulled her into a loose hug, smiling as Lily gurgled. "Don't worry about it that's why I'm here early."

"Oh Hermione, you're life safer."

"Remember that next time you feel like saying you can't put up with me."

Ginny laughed, "I only say because you wouldn't let me fix up with anyone."

"I've told you…"

"Yes, yes. You don't need anyone in your life right now. You don't even believe that, and waiting around for her…"

It was Hermione's turn to interrupt Ginny. She wasn't going to get into that now, not after the week she'd had. "Don't Ginny."

"I'm only saying you can't wait around forever. When is she going to be ready? For goods sake has she ever been in long term relationship?"

"Gin," Hermione warned but Ginny didn't pay it any heed. She never did.

"Not in the time we've known her at least. I mean that should give you a clue shouldn't it."

"Gin, please."

"I know this really amazing girl, Clara, she works with Harry. She is a bit younger than us but very cute."

"Enough!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Yes." She took hold of Lily and bounced her about a bit.

Ginny took in her best friend. Hermione loved children that much had always been obvious. "Look at you."

"What about me?"

"You deserve to be happy."

Hermione tried to smile, "I am happy."

"No your not. Your miserable."

"I'm not."

Ginny shook her head at the obvious lie. "You deserve to have a family, Hermione. You think that's ever going to happen if you keep awaiting around for Minerva to acknowledge she has feelings for you?"

"You're mummy, doesn't quit does she Lily?"

"Only because I love you."

"I know, but not today all right? Not after the week I've had." Hermione wiped the tear that had fallen away. "I came here to spend some time with my goddaughter and my friends, not to be reminded that my life is a complete mess."

Ginny took hold of Hermione's face and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry love. I wouldn't say another word about it."

"Thank you, now how about we get this place ready for the party. What do you say Lily, you want to help?"

Hermione laughed when Lily smiled at her showing the two little teeth that already come in.

[]

Hermione smiled as she looked over the photos she'd taken at the party. She'd just gotten them developed. She decided she would frame one or two of them, maybe have one in her office and another in her private rooms. She chuckled softly, she didn't know if she could pick a favorite there were just too many of Lily looking like a little angel.

"Anything good?" Poppy asked as she walked into Hermione's office.

The transfiguration professor laughed, "Well depends on what you mean by good."

"Juicy, funny, or cute? I'll take anything at this point."

Hermione passed the photos over.

"Aw, Merlin she's an adorable little girl isn't she?"

"Absolutely." Hermione agreed beaming like the proud godmother she was.

"I heard the party was good, I'm sorry I missed it."

Hermione nodded, "Ginny wondered where you were, but don't worry your present was delivered on time so was Minerva's. Molly asked after both of you though."

"Thanks for telling me, I'll stop by the Burrow soon." Poppy said smiling at a photo of Hermione with Lily in her arms.

"Ginny sent over a big slice of birthday cake, but since you were no where to be found for the last five days I decided to throw it out."

Poppy frown, "You threw away perfectly good birthday cake?"

Hermione smiled. In the years she'd been teaching at Hogwarts she'd developed a nice repertoire with Poppy. They were more than colleagues. They had too many friends in common to remain just colleagues, and so had become sort-of-friends as time went by.

"I can't believe you did that." The older witch accused.

"It was going moldy. Even _you_ would have thrown it away."

"You should frame this one." Poppy placed the photo on Hermione's desk.

Hermione nodded and then she narrowed her eyes of Poppy. "What did you mean you'd take anything?"

Poppy sighed. She'd known Hermione would pick up on that sooner rather than later. "It was a tough couples of days."

"Where were you exactly?"

"Visiting my most hardheaded patient. I don't know what to do with her anymore."

Hermione's became instantly worried. "What happened? Is she all right?"

"She's stable for now."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Good."

"Yes, it is."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with her?"

"It's not my place, Hermione."

She put the stack of photos in a drawer and sat down again. "It wasn't your place to tell me she was ill either, but you didn't seem to have a problem crossing that line."

"Yes I did but I told you regardless because you needed to know what was going on. Come now Hermione everyone here knows you were going a bit crazy."

Hermione scowled, "I was worried, that's all."

"No, that wasn't all." Poppy place her forearms against the edge of the desk and leaned in. "I know better than that Hermione. I've eyes and I've noticed the way you look at her."

Hermione sat ramrod straight. "Poppy…"

"And the way she looks at you. She is in trouble Hermione, real trouble, and she needs you, and you deserve to be there for her, that's why I told you."

"So why don't you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"Why don't you go see her and find out for yourself?" Poppy countered.

"Poppy, I've tried that remember, two weeks ago. I tried."

"You could try again. You said you'd think about it."

Hermione shook her head, "I know you're worried about her, otherwise you'd concentrate on healing her instead of trying to enlist me in this, but I'm not sure I can try again. I don't want to."

"She loves you Hermione. Do you love her?"

"Poppy, you don't know that."

Poppy leaned back in her chair, "She loves _you,_ Hermione. Do you love her?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I do," Poppy said standing up. "Which is why you've got to try, Hermione. Try every day of every week until she lets you in, because trust me when this is all over if you don't try you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Poppy," Hermione stood as well, "what the hell is that supposed to mean? What's really going on?"

"Just go see her Hermione. Trust me on this."

Before Hermione could ask anything else, Poppy had walked out the door.

Hermione shook her head then dropped it in her hands. What was wrong with the world? First Ginny, and now Poppy. What the hell was wrong with them? Did they actually think that she needed to be reminded about how she felt about Minerva and what that meant for her life? What a mess her life was because of those feelings?

"No, I don't." She said to the empty room.

[]

The last week of the month brought nothing but dark clouds to Hogwarts. The students and staff were starting to feel the sort of gloom that seems to seep into the very center of ones bones after days on end without any sunshine. The castle itself was a physical representation of its inhabitant's feelings, every fire and candle was on and yet it was never warm enough.

Hermione was specially attuned to this since her own mood seemed to have decline as the days went on. She had been mulling over her conversation with Poppy, thinking over what the older woman had told her.

She truly didn't want to visit Minerva again. She didn't want to run the risk of being turned back once more. There was only so much rejection she could take without having a complete breakdown.

Despite this she knew that if something was truly wrong with Minerva she couldn't just sit back and do nothing. She at least had to know what was going on.

If she was ill why was she at home and not at '? How ill was she? Why hadn't she told the staff when she left? Why hadn't she told _her_?

Hermione knew there was only way to have her questions answered. She knew that regardless of the risks to her sanity, she would try again.


	3. Chapter 3

**April**

The rain didn't let up as March turned into April. The sun was a rare thing to see over Hogwarts, but at least the temperature seemed to have started its slow climb towards the summer highs. Having made her decision to follow Poppy's advice once again, Hermione had set out from Hogwarts to Ballater almost every day after dinner while Poppy took over her head of house duties for the hour she was away.

Not that it had made much of a difference. Minerva had refused to see her everyday for the past ten days. The night before she had seen Minerva leaning on the door of her bedroom as she left the house. She looked exhausted, her skin was dull, and she was horribly thin.

It worried Hermione so much that she cornered Poppy as soon as she was able the next day.

"What can I do for you Hermione?"

Hermione sat on the other side of Poppy's desk and waiting until the woman before her stopped writing. When she saw she had her full attention she spoke up. "Poppy you are going to telling how ill Minerva is and you are going to do so now."

The school healer raised both eyebrows in surprised and put her quill down, forgetting the paperwork for a moment. "Am I really?"

Hermione scowled, "Yes you are. I will try my best to be there for her, Poppy but I can't do that if I don't know what's going on. You have to tell me!"

"Because you say so?"

"No," Hermione said a bit deflated, "because there is something horribly wrong or you would have healed her already and she'd be back here giving us all hell."

"What makes you think I didn't heal her?"

"I saw her."

"She finally let you in?"

Hermione tried to not sound hurt, this wasn't about her, "No but I got a glimpse of her when I was leaving. She looked like death wound up."

"Hermione you have to understand, I'm her healer and therefore I have a moral obligation to her."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She asked me not to tell anyone."

Hermione breathed in sharply, "You've already failed in that regard." When Poppy looked offended, she clarified. "You told me."

"Hermione I already told you why I did that, so please don't ask me to…"

"I'm not asking Poppy. I'm telling you!"

Poppy leaned back heavily, "Fine. I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it."

Hermione waited her apprehension growing with each second. "Poppy, what is it?"

"Kidney failure."

Hermione didn't know what to think. She knew most muggle diseases existed in the wizarding world. Witches and wizards were human after all, but there were cures for a great many of them and those they couldn't cure they treated with various potions. Wizard healing wasn't her favorite subject, in fact she knew only the basics. She had no idea how organ failure was treated by healers. She had no idea it existed before that moment. "What?"

"Her kidneys are failing, Hermione."

"I don't understand…She was healthy, fitter than any of us."

"No she wasn't we just didn't know. I didn't know and neither did she."

Hermione was perplexed. She had never imagined. "Is it treatable?"

"Yes, when you catch it in time."

Hermione felt her heart constrict at the _but_ lingering in Poppy's cautious tone. "Did you catch it in time?"

"No, she has end-stage kidney disease."

Tears filled her eyes without her realizing it, and she chocked on them when she spoke again. "What does that mean?"

"Magical healing techniques only go so far Hermione. There is no cure, all I can do is sustain her for as long as I can."

"How?"

"I clear her system of the accumulated toxins, but it's an uphill battle. I have to do it everyday now."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for her to be here then?"

Poppy shook her head. "She doesn't want anyone to see her, Hermione, anyway she should be comfortable, and she wouldn't be here."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat before asking what she need to. "How long can you keep her alive?"

"Perhaps another three months. I'm not entirely sure."

"Three months?" Hermione was shocked. Three months was no time at all.

"Maybe less, Hermione, I've been sustaining her for three months already."

"Three months." Hermione whispered still not believing it.

Poppy reached out and took her hand. "It's why I told you to keep trying Hermione. She needs you beside her. She's stubborn but I know she needs you there."

[]

Hermione couldn't believe what Poppy had told her. She spent three days straight in the library researching anything and everything to do with organ failure. Her findings weren't good.

As far as magically healing went end-stage kidney disease had a hundred percent death rate. She hadn't been able to read past that line.

She had been immobilized for two whole days by the thought of Minerva dying. She just couldn't digest it. Her mind and heart had sunk into a morbid depression that had force her to cancel her classes.

It wasn't until the weekend when she'd gone to see her parents that a glimmer of hope appeared on the horizon. She had used her father's computer to research the disease again. She must have read close to a hundred different articles, before coming the conclusion that Minerva didn't have to die after all.

Magical healing might not be able to do anything for her but muggle medicine was a completely different story.

She showed the printouts of a few articles to Poppy when she arrived back at Hogwarts.

"Did you know about this?"

"No. I had no idea."

"Did you even research it?" Hermione asked angry that vital time might have been lost.

"Muggle medicine isn't taught at ', in fact healers are discouraged from trying any muggle treatment because they are so barbaric."

Hermione huffed, "Well those barbaric treatments might safe her."

[]

Hermione wasted no time that Monday. She arranged for someone to cover her classes for the day, and inform Filius she'd be away. She didn't even wait for breakfast instead deciding to stop by the kitchen to grab some toast and coffee, before heading to the hospital wing. She knocked on the door to Poppy's private rooms until the door opened.

"What in the name of god do you want?"

Hermione passed Poppy a coffee cup. "We're going to see Minerva right now."

"Hermione, I can't just leave."

Hermione waved the comment away, "I've already told Filius and he has no problem with it."

"You've already…" Hermione nodded, "All right, I'll get ready."

"Fine, I'll meet you at the front gates in ten minutes."

"Fine." Poppy and closed the door in Hermione's face. The transfiguration professor smiled before walking away.

They reapparated outside the gates of Minerva's house, and quickly became aware of the pouring rain. Hermione pulled the collar of her coat up to keep the rain from running down the back of her robes.

"Great, just what we need?"

Hermione grin at the angry tone, "Think about it as being lucky."

"We can only hope."

They smiled at each other and pushed past the gates. By the time they reach the door they had been soak through. Thankfully Corc opened the door on the second ring. "Misses Hermione, Misses Poppy… you is wet."

"Yes."

"Comes in. You is here to see Mistress?"

"If she is available?" Poppy asked.

"I asks. You sit, get dry." He said pointed them towards the sitting room again.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry Corc but this can't wait we're going in."

"But I has to ask Mistress." He said looking at Poppy.

"Show us in, Corc."

He brought his attention back to Hermione. It was an intense look, but after a bit he turned and began walking down the long hall. At the end of it he turned and opened the door.

"Mistress you has visitors."

"Who?"

Hermione felt something move inside of her as the very peculiar voice reached her ears for the first time in four months. When Minerva finally came into view, her heart almost jumped out of her body. Minerva looked worst than before.

"Morning, Minerva." She forced the words past her lips as she looked at the woman in the bed. Her skin was grayish and she could see beats of sweat on her forehead. Her lips were chapped and her hair dull. It was only eyes that remained the same, bright and entrancing.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva's eyes focused a bit behind Hermione, where Poppy stood. "Why did you bring her here?"

"She's been coming on her own for a while now, hasn't she?" Poppy countered.

"I've always sent her away." Her eyes briefly landed on Hermione's as she spoke.

"Yes you have, but not today."

"Because she's with you."

Poppy stepped forward, stopping next to Hermione and prepared herself to face her long time friend and her worst patient. "Yes, we are here together. We have a bit of news we'd like to share with you."

"Any news should have gone through Filius." Minerva could feel her anger rising and clung to it. She wasn't prepared to see Hermione. She'd been avoiding her for a reason.

"No, this is something I need to tell you face to face."

"Go on then, say what you have to then do me the favor of leaving my home."

Poppy raised an eyebrow at the harshness in Minerva's voice. She saw the two women lock gazes and spoke to break the tension. "Hermione has been doing research on your condition and has found something promising."

"Has she now?"

Sarcasm. Hermione was well aware of Minerva's proficiency in it, but it had never been used against her. She had to swallow down the hurt it caused. "Yes, I have. You don't have to die, Minerva."

Minerva gave her a look that spoke of a long painful death…for Hermione. "You've come to this conclusion after how many years of experience in magical healing?"

Hermione smiled tightly. "It wouldn't be magic that safes you."

"What are you talking about?" Minerva's interest was peaked despite herself.

"Organ transplant." Hermione stated simply.

"Organ transplant?"

"Muggle surgery." Poppy clarified.

Minerva's eyebrows shot into her hair, "You want me to undergo muggle surgery?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, do you have a problem with that."

"Several, which I will not discuss with you Professor."

Poppy knew it was time to intervene again, before the painfully awkward conversation became simply painful. "The concept is very simple Minerva. Someone donates one of their kidneys, they undergo surgery to remove it. Their kidney is then transplanted into your body."

"Simple, you say?"

"It will save your life."

Minerva brought her eyes back to Hermione. "It will also endanger someone needlessly."

"I will be the donor."

Both Minerva and Poppy, took a deep breath at that.

"No." It was unequivocal. Minerva wouldn't allow anyone least of all Hermione to do this. Not Hermione, whom she...cared about deeply.

"I can do this Minerva. We can do this, and you will do this."

"Are you giving me orders now?"

Hermione moved closer to the bed. "Yes, I am."

Minerva felt all the hurt and anger at the world for her fate rise up, choking her, needing to escape. "How dare you?" It was venomous.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and her heart speed up. She even forgot that they weren't alone. _How dare I?_ "How dare I? I dare because you owe me Minerva. You owe me for all those years you've wasted. You owe me for all the time we could have had but didn't because you couldn't own up to your feeling for me. You owe me for a thousand lonely nights and the ocean of tears I've cried because you. You owe me, so you will do this."

Minerva sat there a bit shocked at Hermione's words. They were angry words. They were hurtful words. They were also true. "I'm not going to allow you to donate a vital organ to me. I'm dying, but I won't bring anyone else down with me."

Hermione moved until she was close enough to take Minerva's hand. "You are doing this, Minerva."

"Hermione…"

"I don't want to hear anything but a yes from you."

"You wouldn't get it."

Hermione pulled away. "I'm not going to just stand by. I'm not letting you kill yourself."

Minerva felt tears in her eyes as anger engulfed her once more at the accusation. "Kill myself? You think I want to die!"

"Of course you do. Why else would you pass up an actual chance at a cure?"

Minerva swallow hard, "I don't care what you think. I don't owe you anything, not even an explanation. Please, leave."

"Minerva?" Poppy's tone was incredulous. "Minerva, please. Listen to reason."

"Leave, Hermione, and do me the favor of not coming back."

Poppy saw Hermione's body stiffen and saw her size Minerva up before leaving, her eyes filled with tears.

When Poppy looked at Minerva again she saw her friend had lost her own battle with her tears. "Minerva?"

"Don't Poppy. Please, just…don't."


	4. Chapter 4

**April Part 2**

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself after she left Minerva's house. She had the day off, so she didn't have to return to Hogwarts immediately. She walked through Ballater, getting soaked through once more as she tried to decide what she should do next. She made her mind up as she near main street and with nothing more than a faint pop she was gone.

A moment later she was standing in front of the vibrant blue door of the Potter's house.

Ginny opened the door a minute after it she heard the knock. "Hermione," she said happily before taking in her friends face. "Come in."

Hermione followed Ginny through the house to the kitchen. "I'll put the kettle on shall I?"

"Alright," was Hermione only answer.

Ginny observed her from across the room, glancing at Hermione as she moved about the kitchen making the tea. She didn't look good. The tear tracks were obvious, and the slightly red nose confirmed that she'd been crying. Ginny had been really worried about her since Lily's birthday. There was something obviously wrong with her and it wasn't like Hermione to keep things from her.

"So," she said as she handed Hermione one of the cups, "what's going on?"

Hermione took a sip of tea, feeling the liquid sooth her frazzled emotions a bit. "Where are the kids?"

Ginny sat down next to Hermione. "Down for a nap, thankfully. Now answer me. What's wrong?"

Hermione starred at the dark liquid, "First its what's going on and now something is wrong."

Ginny reached over and touch Hermione's, "Tell me."

"She wouldn't let me help, Gin." Her voice was soft, the sadness and hurt bubbling up. "She doesn't want me near her."

"Who?" Ginny asked then quickly answered her own question. "Minerva."

Hermione nodded. "I don't get it Ginny. What did I do?"

Ginny didn't have an answer to that. Hell she didn't really know what Hermione was talking about. "Tell me." She prompted gently. "What happened?"

Hermione sniveled and tried to wipe away the tears. "We were getting closer, you know, slowly. Everything has always been slow with her, but it was happening. Christmas was great and then…January came along and she disappeared. Gone didn't tell me anything."

"Gone?" Ginny was stunned she hadn't heard anything about it.

"Yeah, just gone. I didn't know where she'd gone and she wasn't answering my letters. Then Poppy told me…"

Ginny sat a still straighter at that, if Poppy was involved it couldn't be good. "She's ill?"

Hermione looked up, nodded as tears continue to run over her cheekbones.

"How ill?"

When Hermione did nothing but shake her head and sob harder, Ginny got a sinking feeling. "Hermione, is she going to get better?"

Hermione said nothing and Ginny felt the back of her eyes sting. "No, that can't be. Not Minerva."

"There might be a cure. I could help her, or at least I could try, but she wouldn't let me. She doesn't even want me in her house. How am I supposed to help her?"

Ginny pulled her into a hug, holding as she cried against her shoulder. She tried to sooth Hermione as she would sooth Lily when she fell, it didn't quite work as it did on her daughter. "You'll just have to convince her."

"How?"

"You'll find a way. You know her better than anyone else, Hermione. You can do it. You have to."

Harry stopped at the door of the kitchen, taking in the scene before him. He looked as one of his best friends cried in his wife's arms.

"Mate, she's not out there…"Ron said as he joined him. "What's going?"

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked as Hermione tried to pull herself together. "I thought you were repairing a muggle office building in Manchester."

"Yeah, well the beams gave way. We got a bit scratched up, so your dad sent us home for the rest of the day." Harry explained.

Ron moved into the kitchen, close to Hermione and Ginny. "What's going on?" He said to Hermione.

"I should go."

Ron took a good look at her, "What the hell did McGonagall do now?"

"Ron…"

"Mate…"

Ginny and Harry spoke up at the same time, trying to stop Ron from antagonizing Hermione.

Ron ignored them. "Tell me. What did your saintly Minerva do to you?"

Hermione huffed and wanted nothing more than to fling herself at him and strangle him, but she didn't. She owed him that much. "Minerva didn't do anything, Ronald."

"You should give up you know. Sometimes, no matter what we feel, we have to just give up."

Everyone in the room stiffen a bit, knowing Ron wasn't talking about Minerva anymore.

A loud wail drifted down from the second floor cutting through the silence. "Hermione stay a minute. I'll be right back."

She stared a Ron for a second before turning to Ginny. "I really should go."

"Fine, I'll drop by soon."

Hermione nodded and headed for the front door.

Harry felt like smacking Ron. "What were you thinking?"

Ron shrugged, "All I said was the truth. Sometimes you just have to let go, no matter how much you love someone."

Harry shook his head but patted Ron's back just the same. He could still remember how much it'd hurt Ron to let go of Hermione. "I know mate, but you shouldn't have said anything specially seeing how upset she already was."

"I care about her Harry. I want her to be happy. She isn't."

Harry sighed, "No, she hasn't been lately."

Ginny returned with a grumpy James in her arms. "Ron...you shouldn't have."

"I've already told him." Harry said, stopping his wife from getting into it with Ron yet again.

"Did you?"

"Yes, Ginny, he did. I'm sorry alright."

Ginny nodded and passed James over to Harry. "Anyone want a beer?" She asked from the fridge.

"Isn't it still a bit early?"

"Not after the what I just heard."

"What's going on?" Harry asked concerned.

"Can't say." She handed one to each of them and changed the subject to a happier one. "So when are you going to tell mom the big news?"

Ron smiled, "As soon as Lavender comes to terms with being pregnant a fourth time."

"You better not put me through a fourth pregnancy." She threatened Harry, causing them all to laugh.

[]

On Thursday Corc handed Minerva an envelope with a very familiar script on it.

"Whose it from?" Poppy asked as she packed away a number of now empty potion vials.

"Hermione," Minerva said as she held the envelope in her hands, trying to decide if she should open it or not. "How is she?" She asked to buy herself to some time.

Poppy closed her bag and sat back down. "I haven't really seen her lately. She's teaching, she's not drinking, but I doubt she's all right."

"Drinking?"

It was obvious Minerva was surprised by the information. "Don't worry, it was a one off apparently. You should read that." She said pointing to the envelope.

"Should I?"

"Yes, you should."

Minerva opened it and read the few slightly slanted lines, while Poppy watched her. When she looked back at her friend, her expression had darkened considerably.

"What is it?" Poppy asked startled.

"She made an appointment with a muggle doctor. She is going to see him on Saturday."

Poppy smiled, "Did you think she would stop trying to help simply because you were cruel to her?"

"I wasn't cruel."

The healer raised an eyebrow. "If you say so Minerva."

"She can't do this Poppy, you have to help me stop her. There is no point in doing it, I'm dying."

"She wouldn't be trying to safe you if you weren't."

"Poppy!"

She sighed, "What do you want me to do Minerva, lock her in her rooms so she doesn't speak to that doctor?"

Minerva looked at the letter again. "Why is she doing this?"

"I would have thought the answer to that was plain."

Minerva nodded, "I didn't ask for this. This is too much to ask… even of love."

Poppy shook her head and smiled at her gently. "Oh, Minerva. Wouldn't you do the same if she were the one dying?"

"That's different."

"No it's not. She loves you, and that means she isn't going to let you go without a fight."

"I don't want her to do this."

"I know but you have to let her. Even if she doesn't succeed you must let her do it Minerva, or she might not be able to let you go at all."

Minerva looked at quizzically, "You think it will ease her mourning."

"It's harder to let go of someone you love when you think you could have safe them. It takes twice as long to heal."

Minerva remembered how hard Michel's death had been on Poppy. She'd been so angry, sure that if she'd have been in the room instead of the other healers she wouldn't have lost her husband.

"I need to get back." Poppy felt her emotions close to the surface. It didn't get easier, not matter what anyone said. "Think about what I said Minerva."

"I will."

[]

Hermione followed the nurse into doctor's Spinnet's office and sat in the offered chair.

"He'll be right with you sweetie." Betsy said as she left.

Hermione nodded, and looked around the room at the different honors and pictures on the walls. She smiled when she saw one of Alicia as little girl.

"She was barely four there."

She stood as he came in. "It's a cute photo."

"She has always been a cute girl."

Hermione smiled wider at that, wondering if anyone ever stopped being a little girl, or boy, in the eyes of their loved ones. "Yes, she is."

"And so are you Miss Granger."

"Hermione, please." She said extending her hand out.

He accepted it, engulfing her small hand in his rather large one. "Karl, now please sit down and lets talk about why you're here."

Hermione sat and thought for a bit on how exactly she should frame it. "Well…I don't know how much Alicia told you…"

"Nothing specific. She just said you need a doctor that knew about the wizarding community."

She nodded, "That's exactly what I need. You see, I have a friend who has been diagnosed with end-stage kidney disease. There is no magical cure or treatment for it and so I thought that you could help her."

"Let me guess, she's refusing to see a regular doctor?"

"Yes, she's been told she's going to die and now she thinks everything is lost."

"But you wouldn't give up on her?"

Hermione pushed the emotion down, "I can't."

"Fine, you understand that the only treatment is a transplant?"

"Yes, I did a bit of research."

He smiled gently at her, "Alicia did mention you were very bright…which means you probably already know how difficult it is to find a donor?"

She bit her lip before plugging right in, "I want to be the donor."

Karl sat back and studied the young woman. "Are you family?"

This was the hard part she knew, "No."

"Hermione, the chance of you being a match is very slim."

"But it's not impossible?"

"No, it's not." He admitted. "That being said, if your friend doesn't want to have the surgery there isn't much I can do."

"I know that, but I wouldn't give up on her. I can't."

"She means a lot to you does she?"

Hermione evade the question, "She's a very important witch. She means a lot to the whole community."

"Right, I'm going to have to examine her."

"I don't know if that's going to be possible at first."

He sighed, "Then I'll be blood samples from both of you to determine compatibility."

"I think I can manage that."

"Hermione, I'm doing this because I know how difficult it is to walk the line between the two worlds but we are going to need to be careful. Tell only those you need to, your friend's healer, her family etc., understood?"

"Of course."

He handed her a card, "This is my personal number call me as soon as you have the sample."

"Thank you, Karl."

"I'm happy to help."


	5. Chapter 5

**May**

Poppy turn around grabbing what she could while Hermione hovers over her, like she had everyday for the past week.

"Poppy, please."

Frustrated she dropped the potion back on the table and turned to the young witch. "You really think she'll let me draw blood without me telling her what its for?"

Hermione grinned, "I never said you'd have to tell her you were drawing blood. Couldn't you just do it without her knowledge?"

Poppy felt like shaking the girl. Do something like that without a patient knowing it was frown upon. It was a slightly to the left of what she considered morally acceptable for a healer. To do it to Minerva, her dearest friend, well that was simply wrong. "No I couldn't."

"But she wouldn't volunteer it if you tell. You know how stubborn she is. You told me she even got upset at my going to see the doctor. She'll be livid about this."

"Exactly."

"What?" Hermione flopped down on one of the hospital beds.

"You and I both know how she feels about this. There is no uncertainty on either of our minds that she'll say no."

Raising an eyebrow Hermione narrow her eyes. "Exactly. We both know she doesn't want to be saved. Which means that in order to save her life we are going to have to go against the wishes."

"Oh for the love of god, you can't…"

Hermione talked right over the healer's protest, "Now the question is do you want to save her?"

"That is a ridiculous question, of course I want to save her."

"I'm willing to do anything to keep Minerva alive, anything. What about you?"

"For fuck's sake." Poppy mumbled as she snatched the sealed package containing a syringe and a few vials from Hermione's hand. "When she finds out about this she'll be even less likely to agree to a surgery. I hope you know that."

Hermione nodded as she watched the Poppy walked out of the infirmary. She did know it, but the surgery wouldn't even be a possibility without knowing if she was a match.

[]

Hermione walked into Karl's office with a little spring in her step, she was closer to saving Minerva. She didn't know how Poppy had been able to acquire a sample of Minerva's blood, but she had and she couldn't be more thankful. If things went as she hoped, as she prayed, then everything would be fine and the only thing she would have to do was convince Minerva that this was the right course of action.

Granted she didn't think that would be an easy task. In fact the opposite was true. The headmistress was by far the most stubborn person she had ever met which meant of course that trying to convince her of something was beyond difficult and changing her mind once it was made up was unheard of.

Despite all of that Hermione felt optimistic. If God heard her prayers, and she had been praying up a storm, and she was a match then anything was possible. Anything at all…

"Good afternoon darling, how are you?" Betty said as she entered the patient room steering a cart with a rather large needle.

"Is that for me?" She really hated needles, it might even be called a phobia.

Betty smiled kindly at her. "I did I hear the doctor right when he told you're here to be test for a possible transplant?"

"You, heard right."

Betty's chubby fingers pushed up the long sleeve of her shirt beyond her elbow and began wiping iodine on the inside of her elbow. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Hermione nodded as the nurse tapped on her skin. "Here squeeze this." She said handing over a soft ball. "Ok here we go."

Hermione closed her eyes as the needle sunk deep into her vein.

"If you're afraid of needles…"

"I can do this."

Betty smile, "You sure?"

"If I'm a match I'm doing this, nothing will stop me not even my own fear."

"Good, girl."

[]

The second Thursday of May Hermione finally got an answer to her prayers.

"Are you sure?" She asked Karl as she sat across from him.

The man smiled and nodded, "Tests don't lie."

"When can we do it?"

"As soon as you and your friend are ready."

"If I can get her here tomorrow?"

Karl's smile widened. "Well perhaps not tomorrow. I'll have to check you into the hospital the night before so we can monitor and prep you. We should have no problem operating twelve hours or so after you check in. I want to monitor you for forty-eight hours at least afterwards, and your friend…"

"Minerva McGonagall." Hermione supplied, finally noticing how rude it was to not have informed Karl early of just who his patient would be.

"...Right then, Minerva will have to stay for a five days or so."

She nodded as he spoke taking in the new information. "What about afterwards? Will there be any kind follow up?"

"Absolutely, you will have to come in for a check up two weeks after being released and then again a month later. Minerva however will have to come in regularly for at least a year."

"A year?"

"A transplant is very serious business Hermione. We need to monitor weekly at first and then bi-weekly to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Alright," she said even though she knew it would not be welcomed news, but then none of this would be welcomed news to Minerva. "Anything else I need to know?"

"That's it for now, just please remember that time is of the essence here and to let me know as you can so I can get everything ready."

"Of course," Hermione got up and extended her hand to Karl then thought better of it, and after rounding the desk pulling the startled man into a hug.

[]

Hermione knew it would be a good idea to alert Poppy to the news, and to have her at her side when she informed Minerva, but her giddiness got the best of her and she apparated to Ballater. She hoped that know that the fact where on her side Minerva would be more agreeable. If she wasn't well, she was in no hurry and would stay until she got what she wanted.

When Corc opened the door Hermione notice he was a bit put out, perhaps it was the way she simply state she would see Minerva instead of asking if she was available to she thought not. The reason behind his sour mood became evident as she stepped into Minerva bedroom.

She was so obviously sick, now. Her body told the tale that the woman herself refuse to. She was not the healthy vibrant woman Hermione had seen at the Christmas party. There she had dance with almost every male in attendance, though Hermione remembered warmly how her eyes had stayed on her, now she didn't look as if she could lift herself out of bed never mind dancing.

"Are you going to make a habit of barging into my bedroom unannounced?" Minerva's spoke slowly as her throat was very sore from the overwhelming nausea Poppy's treatment was causing.

"If you insist on refusing to see me then yes I will." Hermione's words were serious but she couldn't completely hide her jovial mood.

"Why are you here?"

Hermione walked to the bed sitting down on the edge and took Minerva's frail hand. "I've got good news."

"News?"

"I'm a match for you. I'm a match, Minerva. You can have the surgery."

"What?" Minerva is sure she must have heard wrong. She must have because Hermione couldn't be a match she wasn't that lucky.

"I'm a match. It's an honest to god chance, Minerva."

"Just like that you've found the answer to all my problems." Despite the rudeness Hermione could see the green eyes light up with hope. Minerva had hope and that had meant she wanted to do this, she wanted help, and she didn't want to die.

"Well maybe not all your problems but at least to the most pressing one. We could do this Minerva." She tightened her hold on Minerva's hand as if she could keep Minerva's hope alive by just holding onto her hard enough.

Minerva processed the information, debating with herself stuck somewhere between hope and reason, and the senseless mindset that had descended on her since she had learned she was dying. "I wouldn't risk your health for mine, Hermione. I simply wouldn't."

"Is that the only real objection you have to this?"

"The risk to you is…"

"Minimal. I'll be given medication and I'll have to have a few check-ups after the surgery but the most that'll happen to me is a bit of discomfort."

"Discomfort?" Could that really be all? If it was…if she could take this opportunity without risking Hermione's life or health…she could live.

"No risk at all, and the benefits to you are too big to ignore."

"A cure, a real cure."

Hermione gently turned Minerva's hand over in her own stroking the soft skin. "There is a chance that your body could reject the organ, but it's a small one and the doctor is confident that the surgery will be successful."

"A cure." Minerva said again.

Hermione nodded and brought Minerva's fingertips to her lips pressing them together. "We can do this. Please do this."

Minerva swallowed down the feeling of guilt at having Hermione beg her to safe herself. She had always prided herself in being a reasonable woman, but she hadn't been that. She should have jump at the chance the moment Hermione mentioned it. "Alright."

She felt Hermione smile against her fingers.

[]

Poppy dropped into the chair behind her absolutely flabbergasted by Hermione words. "She said what?"

Hermione smiled, so giddy she was practically bouncing. "Yes. She said yes, Poppy. She'll do the surgery."

"When did you get the results? When did you talk to her? What did you say to…I'm so happy for both of you, Hermione."

Hermione leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For everything, for telling me, for being such a good friend to her."

Poppy smiled gently at her, "You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

**June**

When everything was set and done, Karl hadn't been able to operate for a ten days because of the amount of work that had to be done in order to get everyone that would come in contact with them to accept them without asking too many questions. So eleven days after getting the news Hermione apparated with Minerva to the fifth floor of Hospital. All the paperwork was done in advance so all Karl had to do was prep them.

The next morning a couple of hours before the surgery was scheduled Hermione convinced nurse to let her wonder down the hallway to Minerva's room. It had been no small task but upon entering the room and looking at worried emerald eyes as their own stared out the window, Hermione was glad of her insistence.

"Morning."

Minerva looked over at her swallow down her dark thoughts. It would all go well, the doctor had assured her. No harm would come to Hermione. "Morning, Hermione. How did you sleep?"

She shrugged, "Fine I guess. I've been a bit anxious, actually, since being admitted but Karl says his optimistic." Hermione was trying to be a little more guarded than she had been over the last few times she'd seem Minerva. Despite everything Hermione knew the woman before still found emotional outbursts disagreeable, and the last thing she wanted at the moment was to upset Minerva.

They needed to be as calm and relaxed as possible, Karl had said so.

"Yes, he seemed that way to me as well."

Hermione nodded, "Did you get much sleep?"

"No, not much." She sat up straighter in bed, and winced.

"Are you alright? Should I call the nurse?"

"No," Minerva responded quickly to the alarm in the younger woman's voice, "it's just the lack of potions. It will pass."

Hermione moved to the edge of the bed and sat down. She took Minerva's soft yellow stain hand in her own. "This time tomorrow it will be over."

Minerva squeezed Hermione's hand, letting her optimism infect her. "Yes, it will be."

[]

"I'm happy to say you are in perfect health, Hermione." Karl said as she wrote a number of things on her chart.

"Good." The reply was short. After two days Hermione still found herself experiencing severe discomfort and it had affect her temperament.

"Indeed, you are right on schedule to be out of here tomorrow morning."

She was only half-listening to him, there were more important things she needed to ask him beside when she would be released. "And Minerva?" The woman in question had been place in the intensive care unit after surgery and Hermione had only been able to see her through the plexiglass. It hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience, seeing the woman she loved hooked up to all those machines, still she had notice Minerva's skin returning to its normal coloring. Hermione had taken it to mean she was recovering.

Karl sobered up a bit at her inquiry, making her think she was wrong about the progress. "I'm afraid she isn't doing as well as you." He gave her a sympathetic look, "Hermione you know how advanced her condition was…that's why the operation took longer than I had anticipated and that is also why she will take longer to recuperate."

"But she will recuperate, right?" She couldn't keep hide how frightened she was.

His sympathetic look was accompanied by a gentle smile, "Yes. I believe she will. She is obviously a strong woman, most patients with such advance kidney failure wouldn't have survive the operation let alone forty-eight hours. I'm confidante she will make a full recovery eventually."

Hermione felt the breath she'd been holding leave her in a rush and be replaced by relief. "Thank you, Karl." The simply words couldn't begin to express how grateful she was but it was all she could bring herself to say. "Thank you so much."

Karl smiled warmly, "No, need to thank me so much, I was doing my job."

She nodded, "Thank you, anyway."

"You're welcome."

[]

Hermione had been able to go home the very next day as Karl had said, but Minerva's slow progress had extended her stay at St. James an extra two weeks. By the time she was ready to be released, Hermione was back on her feet and feeling completely normal.

"Ok, that's it then, just remember to take it easy for another month." Karl declared as he signed the last of the out patient paperwork, then picking up Minerva's chart. "I'm assuming you'll be taking Minerva home?"

Hermione nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"Good, I've corresponded with Poppy about the required follow up visits and the day to day things she needs to look out for." He opened the door to Minerva's room and found her by the window all ready to go. "Minerva, your ride home is here."

Hermione's last visit had been brief and three days prior and she was surprised at how much more healthy Minerva looked, how bright her emerald eyes seemed. "Hello, Minerva."

She stood, "Hermione."

"Now, before you two go anywhere I have to remind you Minerva that you need a lot of rest. I can't stress this enough."

Hermione had to stifle a laugh, the Headmistress had been as horrible a patient at St. James as she was at Saint Mungos. "Don't worry, Karl, I'll look after her."

"I'll hold you to that." He said to Hermione before turning again to the older woman, "Poppy and Hermione both had copies of your check up appointment as well as your medication."

Minerva nodded and gathered her wand and hat. "Thank you." She said and walked to Hermione.

The other witch hugged Karl, "Thanks," before wrapping her arm around Minerva's waist for support and apparated her home.

[]

"Who has been looking after you at your flat?" Minerva asked Hermione as she eased her uncovers.

Hermione shrug, "Poppy looked in on me a few times."

She shook her head. "That is not good enough Hermione. You underwent major surgery just two weeks before and someone should be there to help you."

"Yeah, but I can't really afford any help." She replied moving around the room arranging things.

"Hermione stop that you should not be tiding up. This is exactly what I mean."

Hermione gave her a quizzical look at the intolerant remark. "Fine I'll stop." She sat on the chair next to Minerva's bed. "You should rest."

Minerva scoffed at that, "I've been practically tied to a bed for two weeks, I don't know how much more resting I can handle."

She smiled, but answered seriously. "As much as Karl and Poppy say you need."

"Fine, I will as long as you agree that you need to take things easy too."

Hermione nodded, "I would return to Hogwarts but with our replacements there it just wouldn't be practical."

"No, it wouldn't, but then I don't recall mentioning Hogwarts." Minerva looked at her fixedly, "You should move into my spare bedroom."

Hermione was so surprised that she sat back heavily in her chair. "Are you sure? What I mean is…?"

"Yes, I am."

Hermione shook her head, "No. You're asking me to move into your home."

A bright smile appeared on Minerva's lips. "If I wasn't still recovering I would ask you to move into this very bedroom."

"Really?" The younger witch was astonished.

"You were right Hermione, I do owe you and it is about time I start repaying you."

"I only said that to get you to act." Hermione voice was just above a whisper.

"No, I believe you meant it and I am not angry about it Hermione. You've waited long enough. I realized that last October."

That perplexed Hermione, "October?"

Minerva looked away a bit shamed face, "That's when I finally noticed just how much you've given up over the years."

"It's all been worth it."

"Perhaps, but you deserve a life outside of work, Hermione, you deserve to have a family." When Hermione looked up at her surprised, Minerva added, "I saw the longing in your eyes when you held Lily." She shook her head, "I should have seen it before."

"Minerva, you don't have to…"

"Yes I do and more importantly I want to. Hermione, I want to give you everything you deserve, everything you've dreamed off. If you don't know that then I have more to atone for than I thought."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You have nothing to atone for and I don't want that. I just want you Minerva. More than I've ever wanted anything."

"You have me."

She nodded, laughed, and leaned forward to kiss Minerva's knuckles. "I know." She said making the other woman smile too.

Finally, after everything they'd been through, they finally had each other.

FIN.


End file.
